


Before You Go

by wolfieMK



Series: Haikyuu Omegas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfieMK/pseuds/wolfieMK
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime didn't want kids and Hajime's father definitely doesn't want kids from Tooru. These are facts that Oikawa knows all too well.So when he discovers he's pregnant with Iwa-chan's child, Oikawa made the decision to keep and raise the baby by himself. Leaving Iwa heartbroken and Oikawa broke and homeless. With no stable money and roof over his head, Oikawa decided to accept his new court-mates invite to live together.Only, it wasn't all that it seemed and Oikawa knows he must endure the pain to ensure his child is safe.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! will update tags as we go, but there will be a LOT of angst.
> 
> Terminologies:  
> Court-mate -> basically a suitor who would want to bond with the omega  
> Bond -> done thru knotting and marking during an omega's heat, this is the only way mark becomes permanent. 
> 
> *In this omegaverse, an alpha does not have to knot the omega to get him/her pregnant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, wouldn't it be nice   
> to live in a world that isn't black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters will be named in song titles.

Iwaizumi didn't know why Oikawa broke up with him. When they started their relationship in high school after Tooru had presented as an omega, he and Tooru had always maintained their usual relationship, only adding a couple of intimacy here and there. They were always best friends first. They had communicated everything they want and don't want in the relationship. 

He had done _everything_ Oikawa had said he wanted so imagine his surprise when Oikawa came home and said he was moving out and he didn't want to be in a relationship anymore. 

"C'mon Hajime," Mattsun says pushing him out of his daze. "It's been 4 years. Oikawa must've had a reason. You should move on with your life too." 

"How about start with getting some groceries." Hanamaki said opening his fridge and empty cupboards.

Iwaizumi only groaned, looking at the picture of Oikawa on his coffee table. 

"Go to the mall, get new clothes, groceries, and dinner while Issei and I clean this place up." Hanamaki orders, pulling him up from the couch he'd been laying on. 

For the past four years, Mattsun and Hanamaki have popped in practically every week to get him moving. Needless to say, his father was not pleased that his heir has been wasting his life. But Hajime had made it clear to his father that he will not take over the company without Oikawa Tooru which the older alpha had stubbornly still not allowed. 

The only thing keeping him from looking for Tooru was the fact that it was what Tooru wanted. He'd do anything for Tooru, even if it means dying everyday. 

Iwaizumi quickly shaved his facial hair and took a quick shower before leaving his house, Mattsun and Hanamaki seeing him off, making sure he _is_ actually leaving. 

Iwaizumi sighed, heading towards the mall knowing that Hanamaki and Mattsun will kill him if he didn't have at least groceries and dinner with him. 

Iwaizumi took a basket, quickly making his way to the instant noodles section. As he was about to enter the aisle, he felt a bump on his leg.

"Owie!" a brunette with oddly familiar spiky hair and whose black eyes resemble his said as the kid bumps into his leg. 

"t-towy t-tir" the kid said tearfully, clearly distressed and afraid.

Iwaizumi looks at a brunette kid with oddly familiar spiky hair and black pointed eyes that just bumped into him. He was about to reach up to the kid when he heard a very familiar voice, filled with panic. 

"Seiichiro!"

"Oikawa" 

"I-Iwa-chan..." Oikawa says in shock, quickly recovering and reaching for his child. "Sorry about Sei, w-we have to go now." 

"W-why?" Seiichiro said tearfully "C-candies!" 

"Next time okay? Mitsuki-kun will get mad." Oikawa whispers, reaching forward to carry his son. 

"B-ba bye Iwa-chan." Oikawa said in his seemingly usually playful tone, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Iwaizumi waved back, but his eyes were fixated on the bruised arm of the brunette, his sleeves having risen.

Oikawa did not give a chance for Iwaizumi to say something as he speedingly left the supermarket. 

Iwaizumi couldn't get rid of Oikawa's image. The omega had gotten thinner, way too thin considering he's had a child. 

_Oikawa Tooru has a child._

Was that the reason Oikawa left him? Oikawa wanted to start a family? A family _somewhere else...with someone else_. 

Oikawa had never said he wanted kids. Although he hadn't said he didn't want them either. But Iwaizumi, despite his reluctance to have kids, was willing to do anything for Oikawa. Hell, he'd support and father any number of kids at Oikawa's wish. His heart broke even more remember Seichiro. He was about 2 or 3 years old, Iwaizumi guessed. He'd always known Oikawa was a beautiful omega with numerous alphas begging to be his court-mate. 

When Oikawa accepted Iwaizumi to be his court-mate, they'd decided not to bond until they were much older and is much more stable than they were back in high school. It seemed like a good idea then, but did Iwaizumi wait too long and now missed his chance to be Oikawa's life-long mate? He recalled the lack of a permanent mark on the omega, giving Iwaizumi some hope. 

He shook his head, hating that he was willing to break off Oikawa's relationship for his selfish desire. 

He quickly got what he needed and proceeded to the counter when Iwaizumi remembered the bruises on Oikawa's arm, and the panic the Oikawa and Seichiro had expressed. He knew that Oikawa had always been clumsy, but he also knows that Oikawa was not one to panic unless it _really_ is something to panic about. 

As Iwaizumi gathers the bags of groceries in his hand, he made the call that he swore is only about helping his _former_ omega. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Investigate Oikawa Tooru and his court-mate for me please." After dropping the call with his family’s private investigator, Iwaizumi quickly got take out from McDonalds, getting a toy from the kid’s meal. 

Keeping this for Seiichiro, next time we meet. Iwaizumi tells himself as he places the toy in his bag.   
“Tadaima” Iwaizumi calls as he enters his house, anxious to tell the news to Mattsun and Hanamaki.

”That was quick.” Hananaki greeted “Issei just started cleaning your porch.”   
  


“Thank you.” Iwaizumi replies whole-heartedly.

”I saw Oikawa.” Iwaizumi finally says, as Mattsun and Hanamaki settles at the dining table.

“What? Where? How is he? Did you get his number? Will you meet him again?” Hanamaki asks quickly.

Mattsun settles his hand on his omega’s back, trying to calm him down. While Oikawa’s disappearance, or rather withdrawal, from their little group had affected Iwaizumi the most, it doesn’t mean that they weren’t.   
  
For Hanamaki, having a fellow omega that was as confident and amazing as Oikawa greatly helped his comfort and confidence making him the talkative, outgoing person he is today. 

”He has a child.” Iwaizumi started.   
  


“What?! Whose? Is he or she cute? Do you think Oikawa will let me become their aunt?” Hanamaki says, getting excited, making Mattsun rub his back to calm him down.

”His name is Seiichiro. He’s the cutest kid in the world! For his size, I’m guessing maybe 3 years old tops.” Iwaizumi explains.

”Seichiro...” Mattsun finally chimes in “Huh, Oikawa always wanted to name his child Seichiro.”   
  
Iwaizumi’s eyebrows crunch together, he didn’t know Oikawa was thinking about kids.

“Sei-chan! I can’t wait to meet Sei-chan!” Hanamaki squeals. 

“I sure hope so.” Iwaizumi says.

“And Oikawa? How was he?” Mattsun asks, as Hanamaki was still going on and on about spoiling Sei-chan rotten.

”I don't know.” Iwaizumi replies honestly “He hd bruises on his arm, and was panicking. Seichiro was also very distressed when he bumped in to me.”   
  


“You don’t think....” Hanamaki says l, his previous enthusiasm quickly going somber.

Mattsun can tell that his mate is retreating back to his shell, trying to block the unwanted memories. All he can do is pull his mate closer against him, putting him on his lap and allowing him to cuddle to his neck.

”I don’t know yet.” Iwaizumi says “I have someone looking into it.”

  
“I swear, if someone hurts Oikawa and Sei-chan...” Hanamaki says, tightening his fist, anger radiating from the omega.

”Get in line.” Iwaizumi simply says. 


	2. Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's situation is just as Iwaizumi has feared, maybe worse.
> 
> Little do you know how I'm breaking while you fall asleep.   
> Little do you know I'm still haunted by the memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there's no canon name for Iwaizumi's parents, I'll just invent my own for now ~
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: abuse and non-graphic domestic rape.

Oikawa raised the hood of Sei's Alien jacket as he clutches the boy to his chest. He _knew_ that there was a chance they'd be late if they stopped for some groceries but his son wanted to have snacks at least for some nights. His legs shook as he felt the vibration of his phone, signifying that he was getting a call. He didn't need to check who it was, ever since he moved in with Mitsuki-kun, he was the only one remaining in his phone's contact book. 

"M-mommy?" Sei asks, peeking up at him with the same eyes that make Oikawa's heart clench, the same ones they had just seen in the supermarket. 

"What is it my little Sei?" 

"I-I'm t-towy" Sei said tearfully.

"Oh? Why? You don't need to worry about anything, okay? Mommy's got you." Oikawa reassured, knowing full-well that Sei is smart enough to know what is going on at the house. 

Sei cuddles into him, as the bus was still a couple of stops away from their stop. Oikawa let his mind wander back to his... _former_ alpha. Iwa-chan seemed to be doing well, lost some weight, and wasn't as buff as before, but well nonetheless. 

_"I hope you're not delusional enough to think that I'd ever allow an omega like you to carry the Iwaizumi name and heir." Iwaizumi Kosuke, Iwa-chan's father, says sternly._

Iwa-chan had just left to answer the call when his father had said that to Oikawa. The older pair had barely spoken or even looked at him from the time he and Iwa-chan had arrived at their estate. Oikawa knew that the Iwaizumis come from a very traditional, old-money family. Yet, he didn't expect to be threatened the moment their son leaves Oikawa's side.

Oikawa shook his head, not wanting to get lost in the past. What's important now was that he and Sei had a place to live and savings that are getting much more. 

As Oikawa presses the button on his stop, he prepares himself and plans what he and Sei have to do to make sure Sei won't get hurt.

 _He'd get Seiichiro and himself out but until then, he'd make sure not a single scratch on Seiichiro._ Oikawa promises himself. 

"Sei, you go straight to your room, got it?" Oikawa says as they round the corner to their street.

Sei nodded in response, tightening his arms around his mother's neck. 

"I love you." Sei whispers to his mother as they enter the house. As instructed, Sei quickly took off to his room and locked the door, curling on his bed and covering his ears as he fears for his mother. 

"Tadaima" Oikawa calls as he watches his son close the door of his room. 

Oikawa sighs as he didn't hear any response. He knew _he_ was home, _he_ wouldn't be calling him if he wasn't. That could only mean that he was drinking again. 

"Where the hell were you?" Mitsuki asked angrily the moment he saw Oikawa. 

Oikawa stiffened the moment he heard Mitsuki-kun. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He can smell the anger radiate from the alpha. He tried to reign his own scent, trying not to show his fear.

"I picked up Sei from pre-school." Oikawa said.

In an instant, the alpha had backhanded Oikawa sending him to the floor, the small bag of snacks falling off the plastic and scattered all over the floor. Mitsuki didn't care. All he cared about was that _his_ omega was late in coming home with a slight hint of smell from another alpha. 

Oikawa winced but didn't make any sound as to not frighten Sei whose room is just a couple feet away. Mistuki clearly couldn't care less as he grabbed Oikawa's shirt and started yelling at him.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I can smell the alpha on you!" 

_Iwa-chan's scent was always so dominant._ Oikawa thought to himself. It was a trait that Seiichiro inherited from his father, Iwa-chan getting the same trait from his father. 

"You're whoring yourself around again, you slut? Why do you think I don't want to bond with you? It's because you're a fucking useless slut!" Mitsuki continued, kicking him in the stomach.

Mitsuki-kun had always been careful about where he leaves the darker bruises. Oikawa had felt his ribs starting to break, so he had tried to cover the next kick with his arm, causing the omega to cry in pain. 

"P-please" Oikawa whimpered. 

Mitsuki grabbed Oikawa's hair "Stop fucking crying you pathetic shit. I'll give you something to cry about." 

Mitsuki drags Oikawa by the hair to their room where Oikawa knew a different hell was waiting for him. 

\-------

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that Oikawa was able to move. He stumbled as quickly as he could to take a birth control pill followed by a quick shower. With Mistuki-kun still passed out, Oikawa rushes to his son, ignoring the sharp pain on his mid-section and butt. 

"Sei?" Oikawa knocks on his son's door as stable as he could. 

"Mommy!" Sei greets happily as he unlocks the door. 

Sei knows that the blue on his mommy's face, despite being there almost everyday, was not normal. _Mommy's hurt._

"Come let's clean up your snacks and prepare dinner." Oikawa says with a tight smile.

Oikawa makes a quick dinner served for two. Mitsuki-kun had _thoroughly_ taught him that lesson. Mitsuki had wanted to save money given their financial situation. 

The omega had waited for his son to finish, before eating the little leftovers. Mitsuki-kun would be up in a few minutes, he'd needed to get Sei ready for bed. 

Oikawa waited to hear the lock before going back to the room he shared with Mitsuki-kun. As he closed their door, Mitsuki-kun had wrapped his arms around his small waist. 

"You still have a couple hours before your shift." Mitsuki-kun purred, kissing Oikawa's kneck.

"I-I'm still sore." Oikawa begged. 

"Tsk." Mitsuki-kun replied angrily, squeezing Oikawa's wrist tightly before pushing him out of the way. 

Oikawa sighed, knowing he'd get a bruise within the next few hours. 

Oikawa had decided to go to work early, needing the extra hours for their savings. 

"Ittekimasu" Oikawa calls, not hearing any response meaning Mitsuki-kun would've been drinking again. 

Oikawa was exhausted and in pain, but he couldn't take a day off. He only took a day off during the times Sei had gotten sick. 

"Oikawa?" Suga calls in surprise. "You're early today." 

"T-thought I'd get couple of extra hours in, if that's okay?" Oikawa explains nervously. 

"Of course" Suga says with his motherly smile. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale." 

"I'm fine." Oikawa reassures.

"All right." Suga sighs, figuring out that he was not going to win "Just call me or Daichi if you start to feel... _not_ fine." 

Oikawa gave the omega co-owner a nod. Oikawa quickly puts on his name tag

It was a couple of hours into his shift when Oikawa realizes he is _not_ fine. Was it the pain killers? He took a couple before leaving to try and make this shift bearable. 

"Tooru" A familiar voice calls him, as his head spins. Oikawa tries to blink the dizzy spell away to no avail. 

"Tooru? Are you okay?" The voice calls out again. "Fuck, Tooru!" 

That was the last Oikawa heard before his vision went dark. 


	3. Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-chan, Mattsun, and Makki go for a night out, that didn't go as planned.
> 
> But you'll never be alone  
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

"Let's go out!" Hanamaki says cheerfully as the three of them finish the cleaning. 

"Makki..." Mattsun says tiredly.

"Oh c'mon! I heard the bar that Daichi dude from Karasuno owns is really great." 

"It's a bit far..." Iwaizumi weighs in, also unsure of the idea.

"It's near our place, you can just crash there for the night." Makki suggests. 

Iwaizumi looks at Mattsun, who's usually the voice of reason between the two, who only gave a shrug, leaving the decision completely to Iwaizumi.

"Come on! If you want to try and help Oikawa, you should be on your best!" 

"Sure, I guess." Iwaizumi finally agrees. 

It has been a while since Iwaizumi had gone out. 

"Yay!" Makki says, running around the house. "Come on! Get changed! Get changed!" 

"Makki." Mattsun calls, calming down the hyper omega. 

"Right, sorry." Makki apologizes, going back to his mate sitting on the couch. 

"I'll go get changed." Iwaizumi says. 

Iwaizumi goes to the room he share, or rather used to share, with Oikawa. He has stepped into this room since the day Oikawa had broken up with him.

_ "I can't do this anymore" Tooru says with tears in his eyes. _

_ "Can't do what?" Iwaizumi had looked at his partner and best friend of many many years.  _

_ "This! I ..." Oikawa says, breaking down "I can't"  _

_ "Tooru" Iwaizumi pleaded, willing to do whatever changes necessary to keep his omega. _

_ "We don't match each other." Tooru says sadly. _

_ "No, no that's not true." Iwaizumi denies.  _

_ "It is." Tooru counters. "Goodbye, Hajime."  _

Iwaizumi had not stepped into the room since then. Iwaizumi sighs trying not to focus on the memories that this room held and just focus on getting decent clothes. 

Within 10 minutes, Iwaizumi finds himself in his friends' car with Makki singing along to the song on the radio. Mattsun, quiet as ever, was just holding his mate's hand lovingly as he drives to the bar.

Iwaizumi stares in jealousy. The couple had known each other much less than he and Oikawa had known each other and started their relationship about the same time they did, yet they didn't fall apart. 

"Let's go get wasteeedd!" Makki sings as he exits the car. 

Both Iwaizumi and Mattsun know that their speculation about Oikawa was clearly causing the omega distress and is falling back to his terrible coping mechanism- getting drunk. Mattsun had definitely worked hard to keep such destructive coping mechanism at bay. 

Mattsun and Iwaizumi caught up with Makki, who had suddenly stood still upon entering.

"I-Is that..." Makki says, clearly shocked.

"Tooru." Iwaizumi confirms, going over to the bar where Oikawa is working behind in. Makki and Mattsun follow quickly. 

As they get closer, they notice how visibly pale and thinner the omega had become. The thick layer of makeup on one side of his face did not go unnoticed, but the group's focus was to get to the omega as quickly as possible and avoid him running away again. 

"Tooru" Iwaizumi calls, Oikawa turned his head to the group but was blinking and was lightly swaying. 

"Tooru? Are you okay?" Iwaizumi calls in a panic, fully running once he saw the omega start to go down "Fuck, Tooru!" 

Iwaizumi had made it over the counter just in time to catch Oikawa's head from hitting the floor. 

The commotion caused Suga to quickly rush over. 

"Daichi!" Suga shouts, as he rushes to put a cold towel over Oikawa's forehead. 

They had ushered the unconscious omega to Daichi's SUV, as Makki and Mattsun prepare to follow the SUV thru the hospital. Iwaizumi had refused to let go of the omega and was patting Oikawa's face with the cold towel. This had removed a considerable amount of makeup that had been covering a fresh dark blue bruise on the omega's cheek, making Iwaizumi growl. 

Suga felt uncomfortable with the scent that the angry alpha had been releasing, but he knew that he needed to check out what was making him angry. Suga's eyes widened as he sees the bruise on his fellow omega's cheek. Daichi had also taken a quick look when they stopped at a stoplight. Daichi's hand tightened around Suga's but reigned his scent, not wanting his omega to be distressed. 

As soon as the car stopped, Suga had gotten off immediately, assisting Iwaizumi in getting Oikawa out of the car. Suga had to be careful as every little touch that Iwaizumi had considered 'wrong' earned him a growl, to which he responded with a glare of his own despite being scared shitless. 

The nurses had gotten Oikawa in a stretcher, the omega showing no sign of waking up. Another nurse had led them to a waiting area, where Iwaizumi had not been able to rest at all. Daichi, Mattsun, and Makki had joined them soon after Oikawa was taken in for tests. 

"Iwaizumi," Suga calls in his usual motherly tone "Oikawa will be fine."

"No." Iwaizumi growled angrily, making Daichi alert and ready to step in front of his mate if needed. "You saw that bruise. It's not fine!"

"for Oikawa Tooru?" A nurse calls in the hallway. 

Iwaizumi and the others have quickly rushed to the nurse, anxiously waiting for any news about their friend.

"We'd like to talk to you guys for a moment." the nurse says, leading them further down the hall, but stopped just outside the room. 

“May we know your relationship with the omega?” The nurse asks, looking at the group carefully. 

“I’m his... _ former _ alpha.” Iwaizumi starts. Both Daichi and Suga tell the nurse that they are his boss, while Mattsun and Makki say they are his high school friends. 

The nurse looks at Daichi and Suga warily, the accusation in her eyes almost showing so visibly. 

“I don’t suppose you know about the omega’s, er, medical history, do you?” the nurse asks, looking at the pair.

“He looked a bit pale when he got to work earlier.” Suga tells the nurse, oblivious to the underlying accusation.

“He’s worn makeup every now and then on some parts of his face, he says his kid gets moody sometimes and throws his toys at him...though I’m not entirely sure about that.” 

The nurse nodded, turning her attention to Iwaizumi, silently asking for the same question.

“I’ve seen him for the first time today in 5 years.” Iwaizumi says. “And I’ve met his kid, that kid is surely not moody.” 

“Due to the special circumstances, we’d be letting you hear our concerns regarding his condition. Oikawa-san does not have anyone listed on his medical profile to contact.” The nurse starts “The reason he fainted is due to fatigue, general neglect of health, and malnutrition.” 

The news made Suga and Makki gasp, causing their alpha mates to try and comfort them by wrapping their arms around them. Iwaizumi clenched his fist, with the news but only got angrier as the nurse continued.

“What we’re worried about is the numerous bruises and broken bones that didn’t heal correctly, some of his ribs and wrist are even cracked as we speak. Because Oikawa-san is not a minor anymore, he would have to be the one to report his situation.” 

“And if he doesn’t want to?” Daichi asks.

“I’m afraid the hospital has no legal power to do anything.” the nurse answers “We had hooked him up on an IV and tended to the fresh injuries. You may enter his room. We would advise not to wake him up first. We’d be going in again for a check-up after.” 

The group listened carefully, making sure they’ll follow the nurse’s instructions. 

“The last thing is, we’ve noticed he does not have any health insurance…”

“I’ll cover it.” Iwaizumi grunts, not bothering to let the nurse finish, before entering the room. 

With the short-sleeved hospital gown, Iwaizumi can see the bruises that littered his arms and a cast around his right forearm to his hand. 

“Oh Tooru” Iwaizumi whispers, taking the seat next to the omega.

“We’ll get coffee.” Suga offers, as he and Daichi leave the room. 

“We’ll find the fucker who did this to him.” Makki promises “and give him a taste of his own medicine.”


	4. If The World Was Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things start to turn around for Tooru.
> 
> But if the world was ending, you'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it? All our fears would be irrelevant

Oikawa woke up groggily, much more rested, but still lightheaded and tired. The moment he opened his eyes, blinding lights and the distinct smell of alcohol invaded his senses. 

“Fuck” Oikawa says, knowing where he was. He definitely does  _ not _ have the money to spare for this. Not if he wants to leave within the year at least.

“Tooru” 

Fuck. Ang that voice was the last one he wanted to hear again today. Or at least second to the last. 

“I-Iwa-chan” Oikawa says, his voice hoarse. 

Iwaizumi quickly helps the omega sit slightly before giving a glass of water. 

Tooru groaned, resting his head back at the headrest. He had begun recalculating how much this hospital visit. Not to mention how mad Mitsuki-kun will be when he finds out. Or maybe he doesn’t have to, can Oikawa remove the cast on his right wrist? Maybe.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi called, breaking the omega out of his train of thought. “It’ll be fine. Everything will be alright.”

Oikawa wanted to argue but decided not to verbally counter the alpha. Even if Iwaizumi had not necessarily been a violent alpha, he knows every alpha has a breaking point. 

“Sei!” Oikawa says in a panic. He couldn’t leave Sei alone with Mitsuki-kun for too long.

“Shh, I can get him for you.” Iwaizumi says, trying to calm down the clearly distressed omega.

“No! I-I need to get home.” 

“No.” Iwaizumi counters “You’re going to stay here as long as you need. You have nothing to worry about, I’ve already got the payment covered. I or maybe Makki or Suga can pick up Seiichiro okay?” 

Oikawa weighed his options. 

They could leave now. Without the expense of the hospital, he has enough to last a few weeks. He could raise his child properly. But…

Oikawa looks at Hajime warily. Will seeing Seiichiro again and even spending time with him tip Hajime off? What about Hajime’s father? Oikawa had decided long ago that he was not going to raise his child in a family that will deny him. Living with Mitsuki-kun was... _ unfortunate _ but not a hair was out of place on Sei. 

“Oikawa” Makki says, running to his other side and holding his left hand between both of the fellow omega’s, “Let us help you.” Makki pleaded.

Oikawa knows Makki’s history. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to lie his way through with Makki and Mattsun around. 

“Okay” Oikawa whispers. “Sei’s seen Iwa-chan, so maybe it’s best if he gets him.”

Iwaizumi nods, giving the injured omega a quick kiss on the forehead.

Oikawa gives the alpha the address along with very specific instructions on how to get Sei. He had talked to his son about how they were going to leave. Granted, it was him getting his son, but technically it was still one of Sei’s parents getting him out of there. 

“I got it.” Iwaizumi reassures him “You go and rest okay?” 

––––––––––

Iwaizumi ironically speeds carefully to the address Oikawa gave. He had to get there as soon as he can to get the child. He was amazed at how planned Oikawa was with this, and the implications of it were not good. 

He had gotten to the street, parking a couple of houses away from the house, and walking to the window of the room as per the omega’s instructions. He knocked four times twice, before knocking thrice at his third knock. 

Sei had opened the window, expecting his mother but was shocked to see the alpha he had bumped into. Sei had quickly shuffled back away from the alpha.

Iwaizumi raises his right hand while signaling the kid to keep quiet. 

“You mom asked me to get you.” Iwaizumi whispers “He’s at the hospital. Remember me? Your mom and I briefly spoke at the grocery.” 

Recognition settles into the little boy, before nodding towards the alpha. 

“Your mom says you have to bring the pouch with you. You remember where it is?” Iwaizumi asks gently.

Sei nodded, running towards the bed and getting something underneath it. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi grabs a backpack and tries to get as much as he can from the closet and the few toys that Sei had. Sei ran to him, showing him the pouch, which Iwaizumi quickly put inside the bag. Sei gets his favorite blanket, before running towards the window, waiting for the alpha. The entire packing probably took around 5 minutes, but it was a very tense 5 minutes. 

“You good?” Iwaizumi asks as he closes the now full backpack. Sei nodded to him. 

Iwaizumi had quickly opened the windows, dropping the bag outside before carrying Sei and leaving through the window. They had just barely closed the door when noise from inside the house started.

Filled with adrenaline, Iwaizumi quickly grabs the bag from the floor and running to where he had parked his car. Iwaizumi seats Sei on the passenger seat, making sure to strap him in tightly, and placed a pillow on the side of the door. 

“We’ll go to your mom, okay?” Iwaizumi says, starting his car. 

“A-are we leaving M-mitsuki-san?” Sei asks. 

Iwaizumi could not read the emotion in the kid’s voice, but he confirmed it nonetheless. 

“You don’t call him dad?” Iwaizumi says absent-mindedly as he stops at a red light.

“No.” Sei confirmed, “M-mama says papa was not ready w-when he had me.” 

This caught Iwaizumi off-guard. He looks at Sei, studying him, but before Iwaizumi can have the time to investigate it further, the light had turned green. 

In no time, Iwaizumi parks his car at the hospital. Shuffling inside the bag to look for the pouch that Sei had given him earlier. 

“Come, let’s go see your mommy.” Iwaizumi says, lifting the kid from his seat. 

The usually shy kid reached his arms out to the alpha and eventually settles in with his arms around his neck and his head on the alpha’s broad shoulders. This made the alpha smile. He was quickly having a soft spot for the kid. 

Oh, he so wanted to hurt the alpha that has hurt Tooru and Seiichiro. But that’ll have to wait until they are more stable. 

“You have to be quiet in case mom is sleeping, okay?” Iwaizumi tells the kid gently, patting his head when he felt the kid nod. 

But clearly it wasn’t the kid he should be worried about. The moment they enter the room, Oikawa indeed sleeping, Makki bolted up with a squeal.

“SEI-CHAN!” The omega yells, running towards the kid, making Seiichiro flinch back and hide himself in the alpha. Iwaizumi tilts his body, growling at Makki.

“Sei!” Oikawa says groggily, but clearly happy.

“Look what you did!” Iwaizumi growled angrily, making all the omegas in the room wince. 

“Calm down.” Daichi counters Iwaizumi. Both clearly more dominant than a regular alpha. 

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi says, brushing his nose against Seichiro, using the kid’s scent to calm him down. 

Oikawa cleared his throat and Iwaizumi had snapped out of it, giving Sei to his now awake mother. Seichiro looked around warily, before hiding under his mother’s blanket. 

“We’ll be leaving first, I think Makki is too excited for the mood.” Mattsun says, dragging the still bouncy omega. 

“We’ll go as well.” Daichi says. “Oikawa, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” 

As the two couples leave, Seichiro came out of hiding, but still cuddling to his mother. 

“Thank you.” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi gave a quick kiss to Oikawa’s forehead and brushes Sei’s hair. 

“Anything for you.” 


	5. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving isn't always the hard part, Oikawa knows that quite well. 
> 
> Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
> It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide

Iwaizumi slept on the couch in Oikawa’s hospital room.

But that wasn’t what surprised Makki, who insisted on visiting first thing in the morning even if it meant going without his mate. What surprised Makki was the shy little boy he met last night, heavily sleeping on top of Iwaizumi. Staring at the pair, you would think they were really father and son. 

Makki frowned at that thought. They  _ can _ be father and son. Makki looks at Oikawa, then back at Iwaizumi and Seiichiro. Aside from Oikawa’s hair color, the kid was practically a carbon copy of Iwaizumi. Makki shakes his head, it was impossible. Looking at Sei, he couldn’t have been older than 3 years old. If Iwaizumi was the father, the boy should at least be 4 years old, turning 5. 

“Makki?” Oikawa’s sleepy voice calls, bringing him out of his train of thought. 

“Hey!” Makki greets happily “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Oikawa answers, scanning the room warily before relaxing when he saw Sei sleeping peacefully.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I thought I’d come here early and ask you what you want for breakfast.” Makki says with a smile. 

“I-I’m okay.” Oikawa replies “I’m not really hungry.” 

As if to make a point, Oikawa’s stomach growled loudly making the brunette blush. Now that they had left pre-maturely, Oikawa knows that he’ll need to save as much money as he can. 

“It’s alright. It’s my, well actually Mattsun’s treat!” Makki reassures, waiving Mattsun’s credit card around, of course, he doesn’t know Makki has it. 

“He’ll be here later, think of it as punishment for refusing to wake up early!” Makki says jokingly, trying to convince Oikawa to eat breakfast.

“I-I guess some m-milk bread will be nice.” Oikawa says shyly. 

“Milk bread?” Sei’s half-asleep head turns towards his mother.

“Milk bread.” Sei says again, smiling as he falls asleep.

Makki squeals at Sei’s cuteness, effectively waking Iwaizumi up. Before Iwaizumi can sit down, he feels the little weight on him move again, making him stop and lie back down.

“I was just about to buy breakfast. Want some?” Makki offers. 

“Just buy me whatever.” Iwaizumi says lazily, his arm going across his chest hugging the little weight on him. 

Makki nods, dropping off his bags before leaving the room again. 

“H-here, let me t-take Sei.” Oikawa says, getting ready to step out of his bed and go to the pair. However, the sharp pain in his ribs and arm causes him to wince, making Iwaizumi high alert. 

“No.” Iwaizumi says quietly “We’re good here.” 

To make a point, Iwaizumi cradles Sei securing him against his chest before sitting upright. 

“Want me to call a nurse?” He asks as he goes to the omega. 

“No, I’m fine.” the omega says, giving him a slight smile despite the still throbbing pain in his chest. 

Iwaizumi carries Sei carefully, moving to the chair next to Oikawa’s bed. Oikawa extends his good arm, patting Sei’s head carefully. He looks at the pair of father and son. Iwa-chan was just a natural at being a father. But for some reason, Iwaizumi didn’t want to have a family. Or maybe he didn’t want a family with Oikawa? 

Oikawa pulls his hand back. Was that what it was? Was Kosuke-san right? Kosuke had never seen the worth in Oikawa, was Hajime the same? Maybe Mitsuki-san was right. 

Oikawa suddenly felt regret and panic in leaving Mitsuki. After Hajime, Mitsuki was the only alpha that had pursued him for more than just sex. Sure, it was a big part of their relationship, but before Oikawa started messing up, Mitsuki was taking him and Sei to dates, taking care of them, and making sure they’re happy. It was always Oikawa’s fault. He was a weight pulling Sei down. 

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi calls for the fifth time. While the omega had been lost in his thoughts, Iwaizumi had been trying to break him out of it. He had known Oikawa long enough to know that the omega had a tendency to get into his own head and just get  _ lost  _ in the darkness. 

"Mama!" Sei calls, effectively breaking the omega out of his thought. 

"Sei-chan." Oikawa says sadly, reaching out to his child. Iwaizumi gives in, but ensures to carry most of Sei's weight until the kid was sitting on his own. 

"I'm sorry." Oikawa mutters softly as he cuddles Sei. 

Those were the two words that the omega repeated over and over. Iwaizumi had felt helpless. He didn't know _why_ Tooru was apologizing, but the pain in his voice was raw. Iwaizumi couldn't do anything but put his arm over the two, holding them close.

Iwaizumi promises to himself that he wouldn't let them go again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! Let me know what you guys want to happen too ;)


	6. Would anyone care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the truth sets you free but does not make it easier 
> 
> ~Would anyone chase me  
> And say the words that I need to hear?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted suicide, depression (LOTS OF ANGST)

Oikawa had fallen asleep after a few minutes. Iwaizumi kept an arm around Oikawa. Every time he pulls away to make Sei more comfortable, the omega would whimper, making his heart clench. The alpha had found himself in between a sleeping Oikawa, who had settled in hugging his waist, and Sei playing on his phone. That was how Makki found the three.

"Hey little family." Makki teased, putting down the bags of food on the table. 

"Tooru had a breakdown." Iwaizumi explains. Makki nods, going to Sei's side on the bed.

"Hey Sei-chan!" Makki says happily "I'm aunt Makkki, your mother's best friend" 

Iwaizumi frowns at that. If Makki takes the best friend role, then what is he? The lowly _ex_? 

Sei sinks back to Iwaizumi's chest, feeling overwhelmed with the hyper omega. Iwaizumi had given a warning growl to Makki. Surprisingly, Sei didn't feel scared about the growl. 

"Sorry about him." Iwaizumi says, brushing Sei's hair, "He won't hurt you. I promise." 

Sei looks at the alpha warily before nodding. 

"H-Hi" Sei whispers to Makki, shyly shaking Makki's waiting hand.

"Oh you are so cute!" Makki gushes, giving Sei kisses all over. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan will scare the bad man away!"

"Iwa-chan-san?" Sei asks, looking at Iwaizumi. 

"No, just Iwa-chan is fine." Iwaizumi says winking at the kid. "I'll protect you and your mom." 

"You really will?" Sei whispers.

"Of course." Iwaizumi says "Makki and Mattsun will help me too!"

This makes Sei look at Makki. After a few more encouragements from Iwaizumi, Sei finally goes out of Iwaizumi's side and moving out to Makki's. 

"Can I carry you?" Makki asks. While he was excited to meet the kid, he knows that suddenly touching a _possibly_ _traumatized_ person is not such a good idea. 

Sei looks at Iwaizumi, who gave an encouraging nod, making Sei nod back to the hyper omega. 

"Yay!" Makki squeals as he gently picks up Sei and rub his cheek against the kid. "Such a cute baby." 

"Makki." Iwaizumi warns as he felt Oikawa start stirring from the noise.

"Right right, sorry" Makki whispers, bouncing Sei against his chest.

"Did your daddy hurt you?" Makki whispers. "I promise, Iwa-chan, my mate and I will help you and your mom get away." 

"No." Sei corrects "I-I don't have a d-daddy." 

The revelation caused Makki to freeze and Iwaizumi to look up at the kid. 

"And how many years have you been without a daddy?" Makki askss pointedly, looking at Iwaizumi. 

"Mmmm" Sei thinks, looking at his hand and started counting. Makki and Iwaizumi watch carefully as he counts. Iwaizumi's heart started beating faster as the child counts to three, but doesn't stop. 

"Mommy says I'll be five soon!" Sei says, showing his 5 fingers. "Mommy says daddy was not ready to be a daddy when I was born." 

Makki stares at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, Iwaizumi staring right back. 

"Iwai-" Makki starts to say, but Iwaizumi had cut him off. 

"Get the doctor." Iwaizumi orders. 

"Right." Makki says, handin Sei back to Iwaizumi. Sei cuddles to Iwaizumi, getting the alpha's phone again to play. 

Iwaizumi holds the sleeping omega tighter against him, while holding his _possible_ biological son with his other arm. Although, Iwaizumi couldn't care less whether or not Sei was his, if it's Tooru's kid, he would them nonetheless. But the reality of the possibility that Sei _is_ his son, is making his head go on overdrive. 

Was that why Tooru broke up with him? Did Tooru not think he'd be a good father? Did Tooru think he'd just ignore a child that was theirs? 

Iwaizumi's heart started to break even more. Tooru woud rather spend his and his son's life living in abuse rather than with him. Was he really that bad? 

"I'll be better" Iwaizumi whispers against Tooru's sleeping head. "I swear I'll be better." 

"Iwaizumi." Makki says, entering the room followed closely behind by a doctor. Makki held pity for his friend. While Iwaizumi had always been sharp-tongued he knew that the alpha had more pressure crushing him than anyone could imagine. Iwaizumi had never been the one to share his feelings, he'd always bottle them up and until he breaks.

"I want a DNA test." Iwaizumi tells the doctor. 

"Of course." the doctor replies "I'll refer you to the relevant department. They should be in contact with you within the day."

"No." Iwaizumi argues "It has to be _now_ " 

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa would not let him do the test. That was probably the only answer he'll need but he still wants to be sure. 

_He needed something to hold them with_. Something that can tie him to the omega and child, an excuse to spend time with them. 

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." The doctor says, leaving the room. 

Sei was oblivous to everything happening, immersed in the game Iwaizumi had downloaded last night just for the kid. 

"Am I really such a bad mate that my partner thought I'd be a bad father?" Iwaizumi asks quietly, breaking the silence that loomed over the room. 

Makki's heart broke for the alpha. This was the first time he'd heard the alpha so vulnerable - and he'd spend nearly every weekend for the past four years looking after the alpha. 

"Of course not." Makki reassures "Look, I don't know why Tooru left, or why he hid his pregnancy, but you were - _are_ \- a damn good partner to Tooru." 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s sleepy voice calls, clearly still sleepy.

”Mommy!” Sei says cheerfully, climbing over Iwaizumi, and settling down on the alpha’s abs.   
  
“Sei!” Oikawa scolds, bolting up to carry the kid off the alpha. Instead Oikawa finds himself half lying down on top of the alpha as Iwaizumi cuddles the omega to him. Now, both Sei and Tooru are on top of him as his arms wrap around the two. 

Iwaizumi frowns at how light both of them felt. Something he’d have to change. As if on cue, Makki approaches them with the bags of food.  
  
“I bought food!” Makki says bringing out the food he bought. Iwaizumi had let Oikawa sit down, but kept a firm hand on the omega’s waist. 

“I’ll handle Seiichiro, you go eat.” Iwaizumi Says, taking out the bento Makki bought for Sei.

”N-No, it’s okay” Oikawa argues “I’ll eat Sei’s left overs.”   
  


Iwaizumi wanted to hit something, or well someone, as the fact that the omega was so used to eating _leftovers_ was prominent in his voice.   
  


“Nonesense!” Makki says before Iwaizumi can say something “I got you one too.” 

“I-I can’t...” Oikawa starts to say, but he couldn’t find it in himself to finish. He was ashamed to say he couldn’t afford it. He didn’t want to seem like an incapable parent. 

“Hey, this is free remember?” Makki says “we’re punishing Mattsun!”

“B-but..”

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay them back.” Iwaizumi says before Oikawa can say anything. 

Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa had always wanted to prove himself to be independent, but this was just another level. It was different, almost as if it wasn’t just about being independent. 

“I’ll pay you back.” Oukawa whispers with determination. “For everything.”

“Take your time.” Iwaizumi says. Although he had no intention on getting the money, he felt as if he needed to at least let the omega feel that he’s not being too dependent on the alpha. 

“Thanks.” Oikawa whispers before opening his bentou.

”Itadakimasu” Oikawa says before taking a bite.   
  
The alpha and kid followed through, with Iwaizumi feeding Sei and taking bites from his own bento in between. The scene made Oikawa sigh in relief. At least Sei wasn’t afraid of Iwaizumi. Sei had always been wary of alphas, but it was as if their father-son bond happened the moment they met each other.   
  


“Maybe Mattsun and I should start looking for a kid too.” Makki says absentmindedly.

Oikawa looked at Makki with pity. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were aware of Makki’s _past troubles_ and knew why he had said looking instead of trying - Makki can’t carry a child.   
  


“You should so Seiichiro would have someone to play with.” Iwaizumi says. There was something about the way he said it that made Oikawa uneasy.   
  


Oikawa didn’t think much about Sei and Iwa-chan meeting. He’d been too busy trying to save Sei from the kind of life Makki had lives through.

”I-Iwa-chan...” Oikawa says nervously, but he never got to finish as Sei started whining.

”I want milk!” The usually shy kid whines to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. This had shocked Oikawa, it wasn’t too often that Sei would whine, specially not in front of an alpha.

“Seiichiro” Oikawa starts to scold, which he was cut off again.

“Of course. Makki would buy for you.” Iwaizumi says, patting Sei’s head. Seiichiro cheered as Makki leaves to buy the milk.

”You didn’t have to.” Oikawa whispers to Iwaizumi, as Sei hugs the alpha in glee.

”Sei’s my son, isn’t he?” Iwaizumi says, as he hug Sei back.   
  


Oikawa’s eyes widened and his breathing deepened.   
  


“I-Iwa-chan I-I can e-explain!” Oikawa says, fearing the anger that he expected to roll off the alpha.   
  
But instead of anger, it was sadness that rolled off from the alpha’s scent.

”You don’t have to.” Iwaizumi says sadly, hugging say tightly, inhaling the scent of his son. True, he didn’t expect Oikawa to confirm it, but now that he had, Iwaizumi felt the weight crush his heart.

Iwaizumi knew the problem lied with him. It was always him who’s at fault, always him that’s lacking. Just as Iwaizumi feared, Oikawa saw that he was lacking too and took their son away from him.

”W-would you let me see Sei?” Iwaizumi asks in a tone so sad that Oikawa felt guilty. 

“Ofcourse” Oikawa replies “Of course, you can... y-you really want to?”   
  


“He’s _our_ child, there’s nothing more I’d want to do than be with him.” Iwaizumi says, silently adding the “and you” to himself.   
  


Oikawa didn’t know what to do or what to say. He’d never seen this side of Iwaizumi. Usually it was him being dramatic and emotional while the alpha held him together.   
  


_But who held Iwaizumi together when he was breaking?_

”I’m sorry.” Oikawa finally saus.

“It’s okay.” Iwaizumi reassured, “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

”For what?” Oikawa asks.

”For not being good enough.” Iwaizumi says brokenly.

Before Oikawa can respond, the alpha had passed Sei to him and stood up.

”Restroom.” Iwaizumi says, although Oikawa got the feeling that he wasn’t going to the restroom at all.

Oikawa couldn’t find it in himself to stop the alpha. 

  
“Iwa-chan sad?” Sei asks his mlther.

”Do you want to help cheer him up?” Oikawa asks, making his son excited. Sei had really taken a liking to the alpha.   
  


Meanwhile, Iwaizumi walks around the park outside the hospital. He had called off the DNA test he requested before going to the park. His heart was weighing him down. He knew he wasn’t good enough for Oikawa, but he couldn’t find it in himself to let the omega go. Hell, Oikawa went to Seijoh instead of Shiratorizawa because of him. It was Oikawa’s chance to make his dream come true, to go to nationals, to get those chances for olympics and pro stint.

Iwaizumi tried his best to lead their team to victory, but it was never enough. Oikawa had sacrificed so much and he couldn’t even return it.   
  


Maybe if he had been better, Oikawa and their son wouldn’t have to go through all that. Oikawa would get to live his dreams, become a pro-volleyball player.   
  


“Fuck” Iwaizumi says under his breathe, his self-loathing swallowing him from the inside out.   
  


_“Can’t you do anything right?” His mother yells. Iwaizumi had accidentally elbowed one of the teacups on the table, causing it to fall to the floor and inevitably break with a loud crash.  
_

_“If you weren’t an alpha, you’re useless! You better start acting like an alpha before you make me do something!” His mother continues, pushing him down, causing his hands to dig into the glass shards._   
  


Iwaizumi sighs, trying to clear his head. It had been drilled to him since birth that he wasn’t good enough, and every time he tries to prove otherwise, he just keeps falling short. He couldn’t even keep his omega and their child from leaving. He removes his watch from his wrist, revealing a deep scar from three years ago.   
  
He gave a snort, he couldn’t even kill himself properly. 

He’d live for Seiichiro and Tooru. He’d spend his entire life to make sure they were okay. Even when they find someone better, he’d watch and be happy for them.  
  
Iwaizumi took a couple deep breathes before going back inside the hospital. He was used to people leaving, he’d be fine. He’d spend whatever time he can with them, until they find that better one.

Iwaiumi enters Oikawa’s room again. Makki had long returned and Sei was enjoying the milk Makki brought.   
  


“Thanks.” Iwaizumi says to Makki, as he watches Sei enjoy the drink. Instead of sitting down on Oikawa’s bed, he had distanced himself and sat down on the chair instead.

Both omegas noticed the change in the alpha but didn’t comment on it. It wasn’t until the alpha moved his hand to pat Sei’s head when Oikawa gasped.

Without thinking, Oikawa grabbed the alpha’s wrist with wide eyes. Oikawa pulled the arm towards him, inspecting the scarred wrist.

”W-what’s t-this?”   
  


Iwaizumi pulls his hand back, cursing himself internally about forgetting to put his watch back.   
  


“Don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi says with a forced smile.   
  


“Sei” Oikawa says, wanting nothing more but to make his alpha, well former alpha, feel better “Don’t you have anything to say to Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi looks up, wondering what it was that the omega was talking about. Makki had also looked at Sei, not being able to hear whatever their plan was.

”oh yeah!” Sei says happily, the kid puts his empty milk carton on the table beside the bed before leaning towards the alpha. Iwaizumi reaches and carries Sei. 

“What is it?” Iwaizumi asks.

”I’m glad you’re my father, daddy.” Sei says, giving the alpha a hug.   
  


Iwaizumi looks at Tooru with wide glossy eyes, the omega merely giving him a supportive smile. Makki smiles happily as well.

“I love you so much.” Iwaizumi says, hugging Sei tightly.

For the first time in a long time, Iwaizumi and Oikawa felt like a weight was lifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated lately. I super appreciate your kudos and comments <3
> 
> I plan to make this series with stories of other characters I’d be introducing through this work. The prequel will probably be Makki and Mattsun~


	7. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oikawa discovers Iwaizumi's last 5 years
> 
> ~Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading  
> Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, depression, emotional abuse  
> Get ready for MORE angst

"I need to pee!" Sei says, looking up from Iwaizumi's phone. 

"I'll take you." Iwaizumi says. The alpha took the watch out from his pocket and put it on his wrist. 

"Hello." Mattsun says, entering the room just as Iwaizumi stood up with Sei.

"Mattsun!" Makki exclaims, going to hug his mate. 

"Look at you being such a dad." Mattsun teased Iwaizumi. 

"That's because he is!" Makki says, gently slapping the shocked alpha's shoulder, before pulling him on the couch. 

"We'll be back soon." Iwaizumi says, carrying his son out of the room. 

"How are you feeling, Tooru?" Mattsun asks, getting over his initial shock of the new revelation. 

"Better, thanks." Oikawa says with a small smile. 

"So..." Mattsun says "You had a child with Iwaizumi..."   
  
"It's a long story." Oikawa dismisses quietly. 

"Huh, so maybe his mom was right." Mattsun says under his breath. 

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Oikawa asks. 

"Huh, nothing don't worry about it." Mattsun replies quickly. 

"Mattsun..." Oikawa insists.

"Just..." Mattsun starts looking at the two omegas who were now staring at him intently. Iwaizumi had asked him not to talk about it, and he had kept his word. He didn't even tell Makki about it even after the _incident_. 

"Is this about _why_ Iwaizumi tried to kill himself?" Makki asks, making Oikawa flinch. 

Oikawa had his suspicions but it was different to _hear_ it actually happened. 

"Well....yeah." Mattsun confirms "Remember when his mom came to visit and he asked us to hide out in the guest room."

"Oh yeah! We had to sneak out thru the window." Makki says "I left my phone in the room and asked you to go back."

"Yup. Well when I got there, his mom was still there and I _overheard_ some stuff." 

\----------

"Oh shoot I think I dropped my phone! I think it's on that guest room." Makki tells his mate. Luckily, they haven't left Iwaizumi's residence yet. 

"I'll go get it. You stay here." Mattsun says, not wanting his mate to be in the middle of what could be a potentially uncomfortable situation. 

Mattsun climbs over the window they had previously exited, crouching down to the floor to search for his mate's phone. 

"Your father is thinking of passing the company to the bastard child because _you_ are not acting like a suitable heir!" he heard a woman's voice yell. It must be Iwaizumi;s mom. 

Just as Makki finds the phone on the floor, he heard something that had made him freeze.

"You want to know why that omega of yours broke up with you? It's because he can't imagine having a family with _someone like you,_ you useless man!"

There was a moment of silence before he heard the woman's voice again.

"You better start getting your shit together and act like someone worthwhile." 

Makki heard the door close with a resounding bang. He grabs the phone from the floor, before going out to meet Iwaizumi. 

\----------

"Wait, so you _heard_ that and you still _left_ him alone?" Oikawa asks in anger. 

"He got mad when he saw me, accused me of intentionally eavesdropping, and then kicked me out." Mattsun explains defensively "And you have no right to talk, you _left_ him first!" 

"You have _no idea_ what I have to go through!" Oikawa replies defensively. 

"Sorry we took a while, we stopped by - " Iwaizumi's voice says breaking the tension as they enter the room with Sei on one arm and a bunch of plastic containing toys on another. 

"Give me Sei." Oikawa says firmly, his maternal instincts taking over with everyone aside from Sei being seen as a threat. 

Iwaizumi hands Sei over, giving the kid a small smile and kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." Iwaizumi whispers, knowing - _dreading_ \- what's about to come. He had known Oikawa far too long to know that the omega was in one of his moods. 

"Leave us alone." The omega says icily. 

"Now!" The omega snapped, hiding his son on his chest. 

Iwaizumi sighs, giving a kiss on top of Sei's head and patting his hair before leaving. Mattsun and Makki soon followed.

"What the fuck was that?" Iwaizumi asked the couple angrily as soon as they reached the hospital's parking. 

"Sorry." Mattsun says, pointedly looking at Iwaizumi's wrist "He asked about _that_ incident and things got out of hand." 

"Fuck." Iwaizumi cursed, storming away to his car. 

Mattsun and Makki look at each other, the omega glaring at his mate. 

"Great. Thanks for ruining everything!" Makki says, storming off to their car and angrily slamming the door to the passenger seat. 

As the mates go back to their home, Iwaizumi sits inside his car with his head on the wheel.

The alpha does not know what to do. He felt like he had finally found something to jumpstart his life, and now it's being taken away again. He doesn't know what they fought about, but it clearly made Tooru go on a defensive stance against the group. 

He had a wonderful time with his child, taking a quick detour from the bathroom to the toystore to spoil his child. If he had known that could've been his last bonding moment with his child, he would've taken a couple more detours with him. 

_Please._ Iwaizumi begs whatever entity or god is listening. 

With tears still blurring his eyes, the alpha decides to go back to his house, the same one he shared with the omega that drove him away _again_. 

He leans his head against the master bedroom, not having the strength to open the door. 

_I can't do this anymore._

_He can't imagine having a family with someone like you._

_Useless man!_

The alpha tries to shake his head away from the thoughts, to no avail. Oikawa's and his mother's voices surrounding him, echoing over and over making his knees buckle. 

Like he's always had done when he was young, Iwaizumi curls against the wall putting his hands against his ears, trying to stop the voices that are ready to take him in. 

He's weak and pathetic. That's probably why Oikawa didn't think of him as worthy enough to be a mate and father. 

It was suffocating. The alpha crawls to the bathroom on the other side, leaning his back against the door and curling himself in. 

_Help_

\-----------

Meanwhile, Oikawa didn't know how to feel. He'd been watching Sei play with the toys his father had bought him during their supposed trip to the bathroom _only_. 

Iwaizumi had still not changed. He'd often go to different shops they'd pass by with Oikawa during their dates. 

"Mommy?" Sei asks, approaching him with the teddy bear Iwaizumi had bought. "Is papa bad?" 

"What?" Oikawa replies in shock. 

"Papa makes you cry..." Sei says looking at his mother. "If papa makes you sad, then I don't like papa. We don't need papa." 

Sei may be young but he knows what his mother has gone thru, and he knows that it was because of himself that his mother was suffering. 

"No." Oikawa denies quickly "Your father has not made me cry, _ever_." 

It was true. While Iwa-chan's family had never accepted him, Iwa-chan had never made him felt like he was unwanted or sad. If anything, it was Tooru himself that made himself feel bad about being in a relationship with Iwa-chan. 

"That's good." Sei says quietly with a small shy smile. "I yike (like) papa too. Papa was nicer than _him_."

"You like spending time with your papa?" Oikawa asks.

"Yup!" Sei says happily going back to his toys. "I wove (love) papa!" 

_I love Iwa-chan too._

Despite Oikawa knowing his feelings for the alpha, he was still clouded by doubt. Iwa-chan loved his family, no matter how undeserving they are of said love. He'd never want to make the alpha choose between him or his family. Hell, he knew that Iwa-chan would never ask him to marry if his parents didn't give them their blessings. 

"Tooru!" Makki bursts through his room, startling both mother and child. 

Tooru has decided to apologize to the group for snapping at them, but he didn't expect Makki to come bursting through the room. 

"Makki!" Oikawa greets "Just the right time - "

Before he can even finish, Makki had already gone to his side.

"Nevermind that. Mattsun can't get Iwaizumi to respond, can you please talk to him." Makki interrupts in a panic. 

"Wh-what?" Oikawa asks, confused by the situation but he at least understood that Iwa-chan was not in a good condition.

"Mattsun came by to apologize, but he can't get thru the bathroom door. Won't even respond to him." 

"M-maybe he's not home?" Oikawa suggests, looking warily at the phone. He didn't want to know the truth. 

Had he been the reason for the _great_ Iwa-chan to lose himself _again_?

"No, he's definitely there." Makki says, pushing the phone to Tooru. "Please! We won't even come by again if you don't want us to. Just get Hajime to go out." 

Before Oikawa can take the phone, Sei had grabbed Makki's legs, reaching up to the omega. 

"Papa, come?" Sei asks, reaching up towards the phone.

"Sei!" Makki says happily, "here, go talk to your papa." 

Makki puts his phone nearer the kid, putting the call on loudspeaker.

"Papa?" Sei asks. 

Makki and Oikawa sigh in relief as they hear scrambling around, and the sound of a door opening. 

"Shit, Hajime!" they hear Mattsun curse over the phone "Shit! Stay here I'll get a bandage!" 

"Papa?" Sei asks again.

"I'm here." They hear Iwaizumi's weak voice over the phone.

Tooru was filled with worry. 

"Come?" Sei asks, oblivious to the fact that he had just saved his father from himself. 

"Yes. Okay." Iwaizumi says. 

"Sit down!" they hear Mattsun's voice again, clearly scolding the alpha. "You're bleeding!"

Sei looks at the phone curiously, making Makki turn off the loudspeaker and getting the phone.

"Thanks, Sei-chan." Makki says with a smile "I'll try to have Papa here as soon as possible, but he's a bit sick."

"Papa hurt?" Sei asks with tears in his eyes. 

Makki gives a small glance to Oikawa before answering the kid.

"Just a bit. He'll be fine soon, okay?" Makki says. 

"I'll meet you at Iwa's" Makki says over the phone before dropping the call. He handed the kid the phone. 

"Here, take my phone. Papa will call you once he's better, I promise." 

Sei obediently takes the phone, putting it carefully beside him before going back to his pile of toys.

"Bye." Makki says, not waiting for Oikawa to say anything, afraid that Oikawa was still mad at them. 

He was oblivious to the worry that was written all over Oikawa's face. 

He wanted to know what happened to Iwaizumi, but he guessed he'll just have to wait for them to call Sei.


End file.
